random_infofandomcom-20200213-history
GN15 CWY
Formula One racing was defined by the Commission Sportive Internationale of the Fédération Internationale de l'Automobile as the premier single seater racing category in worldwide motorsport in 1946, and was initially known variously as Formula I. When the 500c formula was internationally recognised as Formula 3 in 1950 it was never titled as "Formula C" so the International Formulae was "officially" titled Formula 1 which was based on pre-WWII regulations that were expected to bring a new balance between supercharged and normally aspirated cars. Non supercharged 4.5 litre pre-war Grand Prix cars were allowed to race against the pre-war 1.5 litre supercharged 'voiturettes' while pre-war supercharged 3 litre Grand Prix cars were banned. The first race under the new regulations was the Turin Grand Prix held on 1st September 1946, won by Achille Varzi in an Alfa Romeo 158 Alfetta. Championships for drivers or constructors were not introduced immediately. 20 races were held from late Spring to early Autumn in Europe although not all of these were considered significant. Most competitive cars came from Italy, particularly Alfa Romeo. Races saw pre-war heroes like Rudolf Carracciola, Manfred Von Brauchitsch and Tazio Nuvolari end their careers, while drivers like Alberto Ascari and Juan Manuel Fangio rose to the front. In 1950 the FIA responded with the first ever official World Championship for Drivers using the Formula One rules and was to be held across six of the major Grands Prix of Europe, and was in effect a formalization of what had already been developing in Grand Prix racing during the previous years. Italian teams of Alfa Romeo, Ferrari and Maserati were best positioned to dominate the early years. Other national manufacturers - such as Talbot and BRM - competed. The Italian and German factory teams in those days often employed 2 to 3 drivers whose nationality was the same as the team's and at least 1 foreign driver; for example the Alfa Romeo team in 1950 consisted of Italian drivers Nino Farina, Luigi Fagioli and Fangio. Alfa Romeo dominated all before them in the 1950 season, winning every race in the championship with the pre-war "Alfetta" 158s. The sole exception was the Indianapolis 500, which was part of the championship although not run to Formula One regulations. The race would never be important for the Formula One championship and was no longer part of it with Fangio taking the 1951 championship with the Alfa Romeo 159, which is not to be confused with the estate and saloon. The World Championship races returned to Formula One regulations for the 1954 season which was now based on a new 2.5-litre atmospheric engine regulation. This successfully brought more entrants to the field. Lancia and Mercedes-Benz came to the formula by hiring Ascari and Fangio. Featuring "streamlined" bodywork, the Mercedes-Benz W196 began the 1954 season with Fangio taking pole position at the "Grand Prix de l'ACF" at Reims-Gueux with the first lap over 124 mph in Formula One racing before winning the race after a duel with other Mercedes driver Karl Kling who finished second. The Mercedes cars swept the next two seasons with Fangio winning all but three of the races. At the end of the 1955 season, Mercedes vanished as swiftly as they had come. They had proven the superiority of their technology but the crash of one of their sportscars that year at Le Mans, killing 83 people, was also a significant factor. The company would not return to Formula One racing for 40 years. 4 of the remaining races were cancelled. The Monaco Grand Prix saw a spectacular incident on lap 80 when Ascari and his Lancia crashed into the harbour after missing a chicane. Ascari was pulled out of the water alive and apparently well. There was speculation over an undetected internal injury when four days later Ascari was killed at Monza while testing a sportscar. After Ascari's death Lancia followed Mercedes out of the category, passing their cars, information and technology to Ferrari. The 1956 season saw Fangio make good use of the Lancia-born Ferrari to win his fourth championship. Driving for Maserati, he took his fifth championship in the 1957 season which was a record that would not be beaten for 46 years. Ferrari developed a new engine for 1957, the V6 "Dino" engine. It was competitive by 1958, and Mike Hawthorn became the first British Formula One Champion though his victory was short-lived. He died on 22nd January 1959 because of a accident on the A3 Guildford bypass while driving his Jaguar 3.4-litre saloon which was registered VDU 881 to London. Hawthorn overtook a Mercedes-Benz 300SL 'gullwing' sports car which was driven by a acquaintance who was the motor racing team manager Rob Walker. On entering a right-hand bend shortly after passing the Mercedes Hawthorn clipped a 'Keep Left' bollard dividing the two carriageways which caused him to lose control. The Jaguar glanced a oncoming Bedford lorry before careering back across the eastbound carriageway sideways into a roadside tree and uprooted it. 1958 saw the introduction of a championship for constructors with points allocated on a basis of 8-6-4-3-2-1. Points were only awarded to the highest placed car of each make, i.e. if a make finished 1st and 2nd they would receive only eight points and the 3rd placed car would receive 4 points. With Fangio retired, Hawthorn took the 1958 driver's championship, becoming the first English driver to earn a title. Vanwall took the maiden Constructor's championship that season, but ruined their driver's championship aspirations by taking points off one another. Stirling Moss lost the title by one point despite having many more wins than Hawthorn. Ironically, a moment of high sportsmanship cost Moss the title because of Hawthorn being threatened with disqualification at the finish of the Portuguese Grand Prix for going in the wrong direction to restart his car following a spin. He argued to the stewards on Hawthorn's behalf. The points granted Hawthorn were the difference in the championship. This season also saw a woman driving in Formula One racing for the first time with Maria Teresa de Filippis racing a Maserati at the Belgian Grand Prix. 1958 was a watershed in another crucial way for Formula One racing. Against a small field of Ferraris and Maseratis, Moss won the Argentine Grand Prix driving a Cooper entered by the private team of Rob Walker and powered by a 2-litre Coventry-Climax Straight-4. This was the first victory for a car with the engine mounted behind the driver in Formula One racing. The next Grand Prix in Monaco was also won by the same Cooper car which was driven by Maurice Trintignant and faced more substantial opposition. Powered by undersized engines, the Coopers remained outsiders in 1958, but as soon as the new 2.5-litre Coventry-Climax engine was available the little British cars went on to dominate Formula One racing. The 1959 season was effectively the start of the mid-engined revolution, and this season saw fierce competition between the works Cooper of Australian Jack Brabham and Moss in the Walker team's Cooper. The modified Citroën Traction Avant transaxle proved to be the Achilles heel of the Coopers, so Walker switched to a transaxle of proprietary design. The special transmission turned out to be more unreliable than the standard part, and Brabham took the title with Moss second. For 1960 Enzo Ferrari adopted a conservative attitude, claiming that "the horses pull the car rather than push it." It was probably disinformation because Ferrari was preparing for 1961 by designing mid-engined Formula Two and Formula One cars. The Italian front-engined red cars were not only being effectively beaten by the British teams, but thoroughly outclassed; the British rear mid-engined cars had considerably better road holding than the front-engined cars. Although down on power, the British cars' superior handling and lesser demands on tires more than made up the power deficit. It was obvious to everyone that rear-mid engined cars were the way to go at that point in time. Lotus and BRM introduced mid-engined machines. Walker's team switched to a Lotus 18 chassis. Moss gave Lotus its first Formula One racing victory in Monaco but his season was ruined by a serious crash at Spa. Brabham took the title with Cooper but Moss returned in time to win the final race of the season, the United States Grand Prix at Riverside in California. The mid-engined revolution rendered another potentially revolutionary car obsolete. The front-engined four-wheel drive Ferguson P99 raced in British Formula One races in 1961 and won the non-Championship Oulton Park International Gold Cup under heavy rain. But the car was too heavy and complex. By 1961, British specialist teams such as Lotus, Cooper and BRM, and later McLaren, Tyrrell and Williams, created purely for producing, developing and competing purpose-built open-wheel racing cars had overtaken the industrial manufacturing powers such as Mercedes and Alfa Romeo. The only major automotive manufacturer with a full works effort was Ferrari, a manufacturer that made road cars to fund its racing in Formula One racing and endurance racing. Whereas the big continental manufacturers, with lots of money to spend built the whole car including the drivetrain systems themselves (excluding BRM), the British teams, with only limited amounts of money only built their chassis; they bought their engines and gearboxes from independent manufacturers such as Coventry-Climax and later Ford/Cosworth engines, and Hewland gearboxes. The only British team that was also a manufacturer of road cars like Ferrari was Lotus; but even so that company grew considerably but never to the size of Mercedes or Alfa Romeo. From 1957 to 1961 Formula One racing had transformed from a scattershot industrial manufacturer sideshow of technology to a seriously competitive business for team owners and engineers wanting to come up with new technologies to out-do the opposition and also to sell their technology to big manufacturers or other interested parties. People like Cooper and Lotus founders John Cooper and Colin Chapman proved that competitiveness and developing new automotive technology was about fresh thinking, not industrial might. These British teams were regularly beating manufacturer teams like Ferrari, whom company founder Enzo Ferrari referred to these new British teams as garagistes, Italian for garage teams, and effectively how all these British teams operated, their cars were built in small sheds or garages. Formula One racing was downgraded to 1.5 litre non supercharged engines which was essentially the Formula Two rules in 1961 and was a formula which would remain until 1966. Ferrari could have used its already proven V6 powered mid-engined Formula 2 cars, but preferred to go one step forward by designing a very sophisticated car powered by a 120° V6. The considerably more powerful engine Ferrari had led to the Maranello outfit dominating the 1961 season as the British teams scrambled to come up with a suitable engine. Phil Hill won the 1961 title in a Ferrari but Wolfgang von Trips died, along with 14 spectators, in a horrific crash on the first lap of the Italian Grand Prix. Throughout the 1950s and 1960s Formula One racing was merely the tip of the iceberg when it came to races run to Formula One regulations. The total number of races run to Formula One regulations remained about the same as it had been before the introduction of the World Championship. Many famous races, such as the Syracuse Grand Prix, were not part of it. 1966 saw a 'Return to Power' as Formula One racing changed the engine rules once again which allowed engines of 3.0-litre normally aspirated or 1.5-litre supercharged or forced induction. The year was a transitional year for most teams, and saw the first use of composite materials, a technology which would later revolutionize the sport. The McLaren M2B, designed by Robin Herd, used an aluminium-wood laminate known as Mallite for much of its monocoque, although the car's design did not make best use of the new material. It is surprising that any teams did not seriously consider fielding turbo versions of their 1500cc naturally aspirated engines right from that point. Coventry-Climax had considered it for their FWMW flat 16 but the company decided to end Formula One racing activities and the idea stopped there. It would be 11 years before a team exploited the 1500cc forced induction option again. Ferrari was the great favorite with a 3-litre version of his well tested powerful sports car V12 design but the new cars were very heavy. A enlarged V6 held some promise but John Surtees left mid-season because of a dispute with Eugenio Dragoni at the 24 Hours of Le Mans sportscar race. Coventry-Climax pulled out of the sport leaving teams like Lotus to struggle with enlarged versions of obsolete Climax engines. Cooper turned to a development of an otherwise obsolete Maserati V12 that was originally designed for the Maserati 250 F in the late 1950s, while BRM made the choice to design a incredibly heavy and complex H-16. The big winner was Jack Brabham, whose eponymous racing team took victory two years running with a light and compact spaceframe chassis powered by the aluminium-block stock-derived Repco V8 unit. With SOHC heads and no more than 330 bhp, the Repco was one of the least powerful of the new 3-litre engines, but unlike the others it was light, reliable and available right from the start of the new rules. 1966 was Brabham's year while 1967 went to Denny Hulme. In 1967, Lotus introduced the 49 which was powered by the Ford-Cosworth DFV V8 engine that was to dominate Formula One racing. 1967 also saw a remarkable result by Rhodesian driver John Love with a 2.7-litre four-cylinder Cooper-Climax. Love, who was in his forties and although seen as one of the finest drivers in Southern Africa was not a major star, led and finished second in that year's South African Grand Prix. Love's obsolete Cooper was originally designed for the short races of the Tasman Series, and to run a full Grand Prix Love added two auxiliary fuel tanks. Unfortunately, the auxiliary tank's fuel pump failed and forced him to refuel after having led most of the race. By the late 1960s, 'overseas' races outside Europe like the South African Grand Prix formed about a third of the championship in any year with overseas races usually falling at the start or end of the season, which has continued to this day. The following year the Lotus team lost its exclusive right to use the DFV. McLaren built a DFV-powered car and a new force appeared on the scene when Ken Tyrrell entered his team using Cosworth-powered French Matra chassis driven by ex-BRM driver Jackie Stewart as lead driver. Jim Clark took his last win at the 1968 South African Grand Prix which was held on New Year's Day. 3 months later the double champion was killed at Hockenheim in a Formula Two event. 1968 saw two significant innovations. The first was the arrival of unrestricted sponsorship which the FIA decided to permit after the withdrawal of support from automobile related firms with the Lotus Formula One racing team appearing at Jarama in the red and gold and white colours of Imperial Tobacco's Gold Leaf brand in May. The second innovation was the introduction of wings as seen previously on the Chaparral CanAm and endurance cars. Colin Chapman started the arms race with modest front wings and a spoiler on Graham Hill's Lotus 49B at Monaco. Brabham and Ferrari went one better at the Belgian Grand Prix with full width wings mounted on struts high above the driver. Lotus replied with a full width wing directly connected to the rear suspension. Brabham and Matra then produced a high mounted front wing connected to the front suspension. Most cars were using mobile wings with various control systems at the end of the season. There were several cases of suspension collapsing. Lotus won both titles in 1968 with Graham Hill, with Stewart second. Unfortunately, 1968 was the year that Clark died. This was a tragedy for the sport and many of its fans and within the next few years many of the drivers campaigned for more safety at races to stop more deaths happening. In 1973, Emerson Fittipaldi and Ronnie Peterson raced each other while Jackie Stewart was supported by François Cevert at Tyrrell. Stewart took the Driver's title but at the United States Grand Prix, Cevert crashed and was killed instantly. 1975 saw Lella Lombardi score the first points by a woman in Formula One racing for 6th place at the Spanish Grand Prix. The most radical innovation of 1976 was the six-wheeled Tyrrell P34. The P34 was a good car which won the Swedish Grand Prix but it was not superior to the best. The incident at Fuji put the Niki Lauda Enzo Ferrari relationship on hold with Lauda officially becoming the second driver of Ferrari and signing for Brabham, having taken the title easily before Enzo Ferrari refused him a car for the end of the season. Tyrrell's season was disastrous because of Goodyear becoming too busy to continue to develop the unique small tires required by the P34. Lauda pipped his teammate Alain Prost to the title by a mere half point in 1984, the closest ever finish in Formula One racing. 1986 provided another close finish. The Honda-powered Williams cars of Nelson Piquet and Nigel Mansell looked untouchable, but too often they took points from each other which allowed McLaren's Prost to stay in touch. Although Williams easily won the Constructor's Championship that year, it wasn't until the season-ending Grand Prix of Australia that the Driver's title was decided with Prost making the most of both Williams drivers tyre problems. 1987 saw the Williams grow only stronger, with Piquet driving more consistent races to take his 3rd title ahead of Mansell. Turbos were banned in 1989 and regulations only allowing engines up to 3.5 litres were put in their place. The dominance of McLaren Honda continued with Prost winning the title in 1989 and Ayrton Senna in 1990 and 1991. The V10 and V12 engines produced by the Japanese manufacturer proved to be just as good a engine as the turbo before them. The championship was marred however by the fierce rivalry between the two men, culminating in a pair of clashes at the Japanese Grands Prix. By 1994, the previous death in Formula One racing was nearly a decade past that of Elio de Angelis during testing in 1986. There had been several horrifying accidents such as Nelson Piquet and Gerhard Berger or Martin Donnelly but no fatalities. At the San Marino Grand Prix this belief was crushed with the serious injuries sustained by Rubens Barrichello and deaths of Roland Ratzenberger during qualifying and Senna in the race. While significant changes could not be made to cars in 1994, the FIA required all Formula One racing cars's airboxes to be perforated to reduce their "ram-air" effect to reduce power. For the same reason special racing fuels, previously a exotic mixture of benzenes and toluenes, were banned; only those with similar characteristics to everyday unleaded petrol would be permitted. To reduce downforce, a wooden "plank" was to be fitted beneath the central portion of the chassis which forced a large section of the floor further away from the track. If the plank was worn over a certain tolerance the car would be deemed illegal. The rapid introduction of all of these new rules and regulations made the atmosphere even more chaotic for the sport. Michael Schumacher had to fight desperately for his first World Driver's Championship because of the Benetton team finding itself in frequent violations of FIA regulations and Schumacher being suspended for several races. Even his championship-clinching race in Australia was controversial as he collided with Damon Hill and ensured himself of the title. By 1995, things had settled down somewhat. The downgraded 3-litre formula had no effect of the domination of the Renault V10 and Schumacher took his second Driver's title and Benetton their first Constructor's title. In 1997, another son of a Formula One racing legend took the title for Williams once again as Jacques Villeneuve became the 4th driver to take the Formula One championship. Villeneuve only clinched the Drivers' Championship at the final race. Once again, Schumacher collided with his championship rival but unlike 1994 events turned against him. Schumacher not only found himself knocked out of the race but was found to have deliberately tried to run Villeneuve. Schumacher was stripped of second place in the Championship and was disgraced. Renault withdrew from Formula One at the end of 1997. Villeneuve was out of the picture 2 years later but Schumacher was in contention when he crashed and broke his leg at Silverstone (Ouch! That is very nasty!). His team mate Eddie Irvine eventually lost out by 2 points, with Ferrari winning their first constructors championship since 1983. Behind the title races there were signs of trouble brewing in Formula One racing. Long-established, highly respected names, like Brabham and Lotus, vanished from the starting grids. French manufacturer Ligier found themselves in desperate straits, and were sold to Alain Prost. Ken Tyrrell's team foundered on until 1998, when BAR bought the team. The colourful era of the small, private teams finally came to a end. Names like Larrousse, Dallara, Simtek, Pacific and Forti would no longer be seen on the starting grids, with only Arrows, Sauber and Minardi managing to survive somehow. The flourishing of Jordan in 1998 and 1999, under the leadership of Damon Hill, Heinz-Harald Frentzen and Ralf Schumacher proved to be a last hurrah of the privateer, not a sign of health in the sport. Even once mighty Benetton were barely surviving. Jackie Stewart fronted his own team from 1997 to 1999 with backing from Ford but even then sold out as the team transformed into Jaguar. After the banning of turbocharged engines in 1989, V10 became the most popular engine configuration in Formula One racing because of the engine offering the best compromise between power and fuel consumption. From the 1998 season onwards, all competing teams had V10 engines in their cars. V12's were powerful but thirsty, and vice versa for V8s. 2000 saw the grid of Formula One racing start to revert to normal because of Jordan rapidly fading out of sight. While Ferrari celebrated their dominance in 2001, Prost and Arrows closed their doors for good. Benetton was no more because of the team having been completely bought out by Renault. In 2004 Schumacher and Ferrari returned to almost total dominance of the championships in the first thirteen races. A new race in Bahrain made its debut in April and another new race in China debuted in September. It was initially thought that older races in Europe, like the British Grand Prix, might be removed from the calendar but the number of races was increased to eighteen. According to Bernie Ecclestone the move was to increase global reach in Formula One racing because of the steady tightening of restrictions on tobacco advertising in Europe and elsewhere also being a factor. This move saw the percentage of races held outside the traditional European home climb to around 50%, which means that the World Championship truly deserves its name. 2004 was Michael Schumacher's most recent of his record seven World Championships. Formula One racing saw Ferrari fade out of sight as the Renault team dominated and Fernando Alonso won. In the latter part of the season McLaren were significantly the stronger team with consistently better results and a win tally of 6 from 7 races. Their early record of poor reliability had meant that catching Renault in the Drivers' or Constructors' Championships was a tall order. For a while it looked close but by Brazil Alonso had become Formula One racing's youngest ever champion. The Constructors' Championship looked even more likely for McLaren, widely regarded as the faster car and with reliability much improved. A retirement for Juan Pablo Montoya in the season finale at Shanghai secured the Constructors' title for Renault. 1 statistic proved the two teams' dominance because they together won all but the controversial United States Grand Prix, which was Ferrari's only win of the year. To keep the cost down the V10 configuration had been made mandatory in 2000 (and although only V10s had been in use 5 years earlier Toyota were planning on entering Formula One racing with a V12 and had to delay their entry by a year to redesign) so that engine builders would not experiment with other configurations. Over this period, the statistics show a supremacy of the Renault and Ferrari engines, with Renault clinching 6 Constructors and 5 Drivers championships as engine suppliers for Williams and Benetton from 1992 to 1997, and their first ever Drivers and Constructors Championships in a 100% Renault car. The most significant system introduced in Formula One racing was the Kinetic Energy Recovery System which stores energy created by braking that is channeled to the car, with few well funded teams having tested this technology the previous year but it was too experimental and all of the KERS systems needed more development to the point where none of them would be ready for 2009. The major manufacturer teams were starting to disappear rapidly because of the worldwide economy crisis. In addition to Jaguar which had left in 2004 Honda departed 4 years later because of uncompetitiveness with Toyota and BMW departing 1 year later. Renault changed to engine supplier and Cosworth departed entirely as a engine supplier. 3 years later Formula One racing entered its second turbocharged era. Australia was the location of the end of the first and start of the second. The series is being run under the most radical engine regulation changes since 1995. All cars entering any Formula One championship race must run with 1.6 litre single turbocharged 6-cylinder engines with a rev limit of 15,000 rpm. New car regulations will also be enforced, and the minimum weight regulations will be raised from 642 to 690 kg. Mercedes will be producing engines for the formula but Cosworth will not participate in the era. Honda returned to supply McLaren with engines for the first time since 1988. Nigel Mansell started the 1992 Formula One championship with five straight victories. At the sixth round of the season in Monaco he took pole and dominated much of the race. With seven laps remaining he suffered a loose wheel nut, was forced into the pits and emerged behind Senna's McLaren-Honda. Mansell was quicker than Senna and the pair duelled around Monaco for the final four laps, although the winner's McLaren MP4/7A was quicker. Mansell became the most successful British driver of all time when he won the British Grand Prix at Silverstone, as he surpassed Jackie Stewart's record of 27 wins with his 28th. Mansell was crowned the Formula One Champion early in the season at the Hungarian Grand Prix, which clinched the Drivers' Championship. 3 years later Mansell could not fit into the narrow McLaren MP4/10 and was deputised by Mark Blundell for the opening two rounds. Mansell's car was completed for Imola where a Eddie Irvine clash saw him finish 10th, and out of the points. At the Spanish Grand Prix, Mansell became frustrated over the handling and decided to retire because of him not wanting to make the numbers up and with no hope of the McLaren MP4/10 being competitive. Although teams in motor racing series including Formula One had been numbers, Mansell has been associated with the number 5 for many years. This began when he joined Williams in 1985 and was allocated car number 5. For the first four races of the 1985 season, both Williams cars had white numbers but from a distance the numerals "5" and "6" resembled each other. As a consequence it was decided to give Mansell's Williams FW10 a red number. Murray Walker began describing Mansell's car as "Red Five" which led to Mansell retaining the red coloured number throughout his first spell at Williams. On his return to the team in 1991, Williams had retained the number 5 car, allowing Mansell to race as "Red Five" once again. When he returned to Williams for four races in 1994, the team's numbers were 0 and 2 as they had won the Drivers' and Constructors' titles the previous year but would not run #1 because of Alain Prost having retired. Damon Hill drove the #0 while Mansell raced the #2 with the number on the nose of the car painted red. A new rule for the 2014 season allowed the drivers to pick a unique car number that they will use for their entire career from 2 to 99. The regulations further stipulated that a driver's number had to be clearly visible on their car, the numbering system having been based on the Constructors' Championship finishing positions from the previous year. Lewis Hamilton picked #44 which was the same number that he used during his karting days. Hamilton became the World Champion by winning the 2014 Abu Dhabi Grand Prix because of Nico Rosberg encountering mechanical trouble. Hamilton said that "this is the greatest day of my life!" At the end of the year Hamilton was awarded the BBC Sports Personality of the Year. 1 year later Hamilton secured his third Drivers' Championship by winning the United States GP. Just before the 2016 Australian Grand Prix, Hamilton was pictured riding a motorcycle on the public road while using a mobile phone which is against the law. Though Jackie Stewart urged Hamilton to apologize, Hamilton refused to comment and 4 months later went on to win the Austrian Grand Prix despite having a last lap collision with Rosberg. 7 days later Hamilton completed a hat-trick of home wins by triumphing in the British Grand Prix to cut his Mercedes team-mate's championship lead. In 2014 Hamilton changed his helmet colour for the first time since his karting days using a white helmet with red stripes in the shape of his design from 3 years earlier. The following year Hamilton added two stars to his helmet, adding a third star after the 2015 United States Grand Prix to celebrate winning his third championship. 1 year later Reagan Farmer was on his way home from McDonald's at Dunstable Road with Stephen, Kerry and Thomas when he noticed something wrong. There was a Vauxhall Insignia and a Volvo V70 on Waller Avenue with the former not being able to continue its journey because of the V70 blocking it. Reagan watched as the two cars tried to reverse but ending up having a battle, the Insignia trying desperately to break free from the V70's position as a estate. This incident was similar to the controversy of 30th January that saw a television presenter holding a gold envelope in her hand and the crowd beginning to shout, which resulted in the presenter telling the crowd to "Shut up!" A spokesman told the press that the ensuing cheers shall not begin until the V70 had allowed the Insignia through. Production of the V70 ended on 25th April 2016 and the V90 took its place. When a team has less than seven players the match cannot continue. The Bentley EXP 9 F had already been revealed in 2012, and 4 years later Bluewater fell into a two minute silence at 11:00. Reagan caught the 474-475 bus from Longfield with Laura Nolan and Tina Hawksbee on 11 November 2016, with GN05 AOA arriving at Bluewater at 10:55. When they got there Marks & Spencer was quiet for some time. A woman came through a speaker and announced that there was to be a two minute silence to remember WWI and WWII. The Land Rover Discovery and the Jaguar F-Pace were present at the silence. According to Ariana Grande, the former was integrated into a 2014 movie that saw San Francisco being destroyed by a Category 5 hurricane that hit the city during the night, which destroyed 650 California St. The Golden Gate Bridge was also destroyed along with the Transamerica Pyramid and One Rincon Hill South Tower with the latter two having followed preparations prior to their destruction. Initially San Francisco City Hall was safe when the hurricane hit the city but strong winds meant that the dome couldn't withstand the 155 mph winds and eventually blew off. 650 California St had the same fate except that after the dome of San Francisco City Hall had blown off, Percy said "I hope we're safe in here!" which caused the office tower on the northwestern edge of the city's Financial District to collapse. Microsoft Sam was the voice of the Ford Mondeo and told the BMW 3 Series that the hurricane was very strong, and after the collapse of the Discovery in 2015 because of the car not being able to cope with the San Francisco hurricane Land Rover decided to give the Discovery Sport the Rumours treatment with the HSE Luxury. This version did not feature the hurricane from the previous year but rather Pep & Rash playing Rumors, and more versions of the Discovery Sport were uploaded over the course of the year. The Discovery Sport was dropped from Reagan's YouTube line-up in 2016 because of a number of long term financial problems that could not be sorted out for the car's arrival 1 year earlier. Reagan had not given up on the Discovery Sport's loss and uploaded a new version of the Discovery Sport on 13 November, which was the second day of the Toyota Formula One racing team. The design language of the Discovery Sport saw Thomas the Tank Engine saying "Cinders and ashes!" The Discovery Sport shares several design cues with the Discovery although the concept vehicle is closer in size to the Discovery. The Discovery Sport is much shorter compared to its competitors yet this is wider. The Discovery Sport is manufactured with a 9-speed automatic gearbox, which is also available on the Chrysler Pacifica. In 2015 it was revealed that a team of mechanics were forbidden to work on the Shettleston railway station because of the children saying "The Barney Bag!" which was supposedly followed by the Red Arrows performing the Vixen Break because of the narrator from So You Think You'd Survive telling Shettleston to buckle up. After Southern said "Uh-oh!" the Red Arrows performed the Vixen Break Category:GN15 CWY